heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 78
* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Penciler4_1 = Paul Norris | Penciler6_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Fate: "The Wax Museum Killers" | Synopsis2 = Four crooks break into a wax museum and take the places of four of the statues. The next morning during a tour, the statues come to life. The crooks then raid the city. They are using the costumes to protect their real identities as known criminals. Doctor Fate encounters the crooks at a costume party. One of them tries to strangle Fate with a lasso. Inza helps him break loose, but she is then taken hostage by the crooks. Using a magic crystal, Doctor Fate tracks down Inza. The crooks trap him in an airless glass dome. He manages to escape by jamming the machine which is sucking out the air. Once free, he concocts a plan with the local police commissioner to stop the crooks. The commissioner and his men dress as historical heroes to help Fate in finally defeating the Wax Museum Killers. | StoryTitle4 = Aquaman: "The Sargasso Sea" | Synopsis4 | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker5_1 = Mort Meskin | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Quick: "Death's Dividends" | Synopsis5 = Dr. Clever escapes from prison after murdering his own lawyer. He then contacts his henchmen and orders them to kill aviation magnate A.V. Keith. Tubby Watts recognizes the crooks and informs Johnny. Using his amazing speed Johnny saves Keith and follows the crooks back to Dr. Clever. At Dr. Clever's hide-out, Johnny is captured and imprisoned in a bell jar. He spins like a top and cracks the jar to escape. He then heads to the airplane factory where Dr. Clever is trying to finish his assassination attempt. Johnny apprehends Clever and the gang while Tubby records the fight on film. * Dr. Clever is called the Man of a Million Murders in this story and uses numbered murder methods as part of his operations. This name and methods were previously used by the villain Mr. Zero in the fifth story of More Fun Comics #75. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Spectre: "The Magic Crimes" | Synopsis6 = After the Spectre rescues magician Kati Lugi from a nearly fatal car crash, Percival Popp offers to become the magician's assistant. At the next performance a glowing spirit appears and steals from the audience. The spirit called "the Glowing One" then proceeds to commit robberies around town. Jim Corrigan obtains a description of one of the spirit's gang which matches Percival Popp. The Spectre eventually deduces that Popp has been hyptonized by Lugi, and that the Glowing One is merely an illusion used to aid the magician in crime. The Spectre exposes Kati Lugi and turns him over to the police. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inza Cramer Adversaries: * Trigger, Lefty, the Duke, and their unnamed boss (the Wax Museum Killers) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Cliff Young | Inker3_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "The Case of the Phantom Fugitive" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Sandy Keene Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Percival Popp Adversaries: * Kati Lugi Other Characters: * Police Chief of Cliffland Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #78 index entry }}